


【Posey/Lincecum】I Love You Too Much

by chingching27



Series: 【Posey/Lincecum】 [2]
Category: MLB - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>現實背景<br/>時間點大概是2012年賽季前<br/>少主以為小波討厭他<br/>小波也以為少主討厭他</p><p>先上床後戀愛的故事XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Posey/Lincecum】I Love You Too Much

Hunter幫Buster把Timmy扛進Timmy家門後，站在門口對Buster說：「我就送Timmy到這啦，接下來你應該沒問題吧？」

『欸？』Buster莫名其妙的回過頭：『接下來？』

「就把他扛進臥室丟在床上就好啦，他明天起來會自己搞定他的宿醉的，又不是小baby了。」Hunter聳聳肩：「Madi會送我回去，下禮拜見。」

瀟灑的揮揮手，Hunter消失在打開的電梯門裡，徒留下無奈的Buster和已經醉到不省人事的Timmy。

 

半拖半拉的把Timmy帶進臥室，Buster到浴室找了條毛巾，替坐在床邊的Timmy簡單的擦拭臉龐。

「我應該要覺得生氣，可是我卻覺得難過。」Buster以為已經意識不清的Timmy癱在他胸口，在Buster努力把他扛上床躺平時一點也不願意配合，卻突然這麼說：「為什麼你要討厭我呢？我到舊金山以來沒有被隊友討厭過！而且你還是我的捕手，捕手怎麼可以討厭他的投手？」

覺得Timmy已經醉到不知道自己在說什麼，所以Buster並沒有認真回應他，只是輕聲哄著：『好啦，Timmy，你會有不討厭你的捕手跟你合作的。』

「所以你真的討厭我。」Timmy的大眼睛立刻就紅了，讓Buster嚇了一跳，然而在他來得及解釋之前，Timmy的下一句話把他震得瞬間失語：「可是我喜歡你，我認識你不久後就喜歡你了。」

 

Buster還來不及思考要怎麼回應Timmy的話，Timmy又說「所以我們合作一直有問題是因為你真的討厭我。」Timmy垂下頭，前額抵著Buster的胸口，好久都沒有再說話。Buster看不見Timmy的表情，他心慌的捧起Timmy的臉時，Timmy又順勢雙手掛在Buster的頸上，直直望著Buster的眼睛問：「你討厭我嗎？是嗎？」

『Timmy。』Buster嘆了一口氣，Timmy卻不讓Buster再逃避：「快說！」

 

 

『我是太喜歡你。』沉默良久後，Buster還是誠實回答。也許他在說出口時還抱著一絲Timmy酒醒後就會忘記這個答案的僥倖心理，然後Timmy下一秒的吻讓他曉得他已經喪失了再裝作若無其事的可能性。

 

Timmy的吻很直接很果斷，和他的問題一樣，毫無試探和躲避的空間。Buster閉上眼深吸了口氣，張開嘴的瞬間，Timmy的氣息就長驅直入。

在濃濃的酒氣之中，Buster還是分辨出Timmy自身的味道。那股淡淡的汗味中夾雜著薄荷沐浴乳的香，在每次Timmy走到他身旁和他說話時，輕輕擁抱他時，總是不停的刺激著Buster的嗅覺，讓他不得不屏住呼吸來抑制因為Timmy離他這麼近而誘發的心跳加速。有時在街上和陌生人擦身而過時，類似的香氣也會讓他下意識地回頭張望。

 

每一件和你有關的事，都或輕或重地控制著我的生活，好像能隨時隨地都能看到你，然後一次又一次的想起你。

想起我又想喜歡你又害怕自己喜歡你，想起你看著我笑時連眼角的紋路我都想分析含意，想起你和我擊掌時手心冰冷的溫度，想起你站在我身邊撥開自己的頭髮時落在我臉頰的髮絲。

我是太喜歡你，所以才抓不緊自己的理智和距離。

 

輕輕舔過牙床，Timmy誘使Buster的舌和自己進一步的糾纏，碰觸著他舌面上每一吋敏感的味蕾，在親吻已經觸發了更進一步的慾望開關時，順勢把Buster壓倒在床上。

注視著Buster因為驚訝而稍稍睜大的眼睛時，Timmy拉起他的手，貼上自己的下背部，簡潔了當的說：「我想要你。」

 

想要你解下我的衣服，愛撫我的肌膚，打開我的身體，進入我的渴望。

在Buster褪下Timmy的長褲，帶著薄繭的手直接碰觸到柔軟的臀部，甚至輕輕扳開臀瓣，往股溝間的入口探去。在他用手指溫柔地撐開入口，把潤滑劑塗進緊緻的甬道時，Timmy趴在Buster身上，一直看著Buster，同時輕輕吻著他的唇、下巴新長的鬍䯸、隨著呼吸增快而起伏的喉結。

 

我其實一直常常這樣看著你，看著你推開頭盔離開本壘板走來和我討論，看著你拍拍我的肩膀說辛苦了時滑落的汗水，看著你和別人搭檔時專注的表情，看著你好像和誰說話都笑得一樣開心，看著你總是在視線相交時先逃避。

你是太喜歡我所以才害怕，我是太喜歡你所以才不怕。

 

Buster翻身讓兩人的位置交換，他的髖骨抵著Timmy的臀部，早已挺立的灼熱抵從剛開拓過的穴口緩緩的進入，被一點一點撐開的奇妙感覺和不適應的疼痛讓Timmy忍不住低低的喊了出聲。

「嗯....」Timmy仰起頭，努力的控制自己的肌肉放鬆。

『很痛嗎？』Buster有些擔心的問，他從來沒跟別的男性做過，很怕自己做錯了什麼步驟讓身下的人受傷，他慢下動作，吻著Timmy蹙起的眉頭。

「沒關係....」隨著Buster的深入，Timmy的痛感漸漸減少，取而代之的是從交合的部位傳來的快感。細緻的甬道能清楚感受到侵入的柱體的熱度和跳動的脈搏，在Buster漸漸加快進出的速度時，快感也越來越鮮明，尤其是在他擦過最敏感的前列腺時，Timmy忍不住拱起腰貼近Buster，咬緊牙關也鎖不住哼聲。

 

「Buster….啊....不行.....嗯....太深了....」Buster一直都很喜歡Timmy說話時低沉的嗓音，但從沒真正幻想過這個聲音因為他而呻吟。這呻吟聲撞擊在Buster的心口，幾乎讓他最後一點理智也煙消雲散。他握住Timmy的腰，又用力抽插了幾下，在高潮前拔了出來，白濁的液體灑在兩人之間。

一手握住Timmy還未消退的慾望，Buster幫他也舒緩了出來後，望著Timmy有些失神的表情和泛紅的眼角，忍不住又俯下身去親吻他。

 

高潮後的磨蹭總帶著點親密的甜蜜，Buster手指穿梭在Timmy的髮間，溫柔地撫弄他的耳垂，在他唇上流連不去。Timmy抱著他的肩膀，專心的享受唇齒相貼的親暱。

「為什麼你一直不說也不表現出來？你明明就喜歡我還裝作討厭我。」Timmy拉扯著Buster的頭髮，不滿的問。

懶得再反駁一次「Buster討厭Timmy」的不實指控，Buster把Timmy的手從他頭髮上拉下來，帶到自己唇邊，親吻他白嫩漂亮的手指。

『反正我們現在開始戀愛，還不遲。』

 

 

『Timmy，你昨天真的醉了嗎？』隔天早上，在晨起的溫存中，Buster這麼問。他手肘撐在臉頰旁，另一手玩著Timmy肩上的髮梢，又拉到自己唇邊輕輕的吻。

Timmy眨了眨眼，對上Buster什麼都知道又硬是希望他親口說出來的認真眼神。

 

在親到你的那一刻，我就已經醒了。

從猶豫不安進退兩難的單相思的夢境中，回到原來我們早就偷偷相愛的現實世界。

 

 

【Bonus】

「我從來沒看過Timmy喝醉耶。」Madison閒聊似的說起，同時打了個方向燈，轉向右邊的車道。

『我也沒看過，以後大概也不可能再發生。』Hunter意有所指的回答。

在紅燈前踩下煞車，Madison轉頭看著Hunter，挑起了眉。


End file.
